


Accession

by the_dragongirl



Series: A Darker Image of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sith AU, Threesome - F/M/M, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Anakin's greatest desires after their revenge was complete was to have his Master in his and Padmé's bed. Now, he is finally getting his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).



Anakin had thought that his Master could never be more beautiful than when he gave in to rage. As it turns out, he had been wrong.

Obi-Wan is stretched out on his side before him now, body glistening slightly with sweat in the late afternoon sun streaming through the windows of their chambers in the newly minted Imperial Palace. Padmé is nestled against his back, one arm wrapped over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and around his chest, while she lays a trail of kisses and bites along the exposed line of his neck. She is fingering him lazily with her free hand, and Obi-Wan shudders against her in time to her movements.

Watching Obi-Wan shed his vaunted control out of anger is breathtaking, but this…this is incandescent. And far, far too long in coming. In fact, it nearly hadn’t come at all. Obi-Wan had still been too weak to leave the medcenter when the twins were born, and they’d very nearly lost him again when one of the assassins Sidious had left behind as a contingency had decided to take advantage of Anakin’s distraction to enact a little vengeance. Only Ahsoka’s quick reactions (and later, Yoda’s mastery of Sith alchemy) had saved Obi-Wan from fulfilling his original intention of dying for the sake of revenge. She and Yoda had only just returned to Coruscant after quietly mopping up the last remnants of the Jedi Order when the warning vision struck, but she still managed to reach the medcenter in time to dispose of the assassin before he could ensure his kill. Yoda had already managed to reduce Obi-Wan’s wounds from mortal to merely severe by the time Anakin had sensed his Master’s pain and rushed over from the birthing suite, but it had still set back their plans by quite a bit.

The incident had left Obi-Wan with another month in a bacta tank, several additional months in a recovery ward (during which time a furious Rex had replaced all of the medcenter security staff with his own men) and a second broad lightsaber scar across his abdomen. Anakin runs his flesh hand lightly over that scar now, revelling in the sound as Obi-Wan moans at the contact. Padmé pauses in her worship of Obi-Wan’s neck to grin at Anakin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Anakin can’t help but grin back; they have both waited for this moment for years, but the reality of it is still infinitely better than either of them had ever fantasized.

“Ready to switch, my love?” Padmé asks, her voice low and thrumming with her desire. “He’s ready, I think.”

“Mmmm,” Anakin hums, closing the remaining distance between them, and kissing Obi-Wan deeply. “What do you think, my Master?” he murmurs against his lips. “Is she right? Are you ready for me?”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan groans, bringing one hand up to tangle in Anakin’s hair, and returning Anakin’s kiss with a second, deeper one. “Don’t you…ughhh…dare tease me.” Obi-Wan rocks his hips backwards at that, towards where Padmé’s fingers are still rhythmically working into him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare,” Anakin chuckles. “But we both know you’re out of practice with this. Maybe I had better just check myself.”

“Anakin, I told you…ohhh!” Obi-Wan’s voice trails off into another groan as Anakin reaches around him and adds one of his own fingers beside Padmé’s. Obi-Wan is hot and loose and wet around them, and Anakin can feel the shivers of lust and impatience running through his presence in the Force. Perfect.

“Mmm, yeah, I think that’ll do,” Anakin chuckles. Obi-Wan gasps as Anakin and Padmé both pull their fingers out at once. “Now, roll over. We’ll do the work after that.”

Obi-Wan mutters something unintelligible, but complies, turning onto his other side to face Padmé, who promptly claims his mouth for a deep, biting kiss. As she does, she passes Anakin the tube of lubricant from beside her on the wide bed.

Anakin pours a generous amount into his hand, then bends to plant a kiss at the top of Obi-Wan’s spine as he slicks himself up. Then he props one of Obi-Wan’s legs up over his own, and slowly rubs himself over Obi-Wan’s opening.

“Is this what you want, my Master?” Anakin whispers in Obi-Wan’s ear. “Do you want me inside you?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Obi-Wan growls, “Just _do i_ …uuggggh.”

His words are lost again, as Anakin pushes into him at last. Anakin wraps both arms around Obi-Wan’s chest as he slowly begins to move. A moment later, he feels Obi-Wan’s whole body give a great twitch, as Padmé throws a leg over theirs, guiding Obi-Wan’s cock into her slick, waiting center.

Anakin reaches out to twine a hand with hers as they rock together, pushing Obi-Wan between them like a ship caught in some inexorable tide. Obi-Wan seems utterly lost in the sensation, his eyes shut and his breath coming in uneven pants. Anakin buries his nose in Obi-Wan’s hair, letting his focus narrow to the scent and feel of his Master, whole and safe and _here_ , with his body welcoming them both into and over him. This is what they fought for, him and Padmé. What they hoped for and dreamed of and fantasized about for years and years, and now they have it, have _him_ , and no force in the galaxy is going to take him from them…

Anakin’s own climax surprises him, washing over him all at once in a wave of gentle heat. Through their bond, he feels it when Obi-Wan follows him a minute later, sighing as he releases into Padmé’s body. She gives a soft sigh of her own, and brings one of Obi-Wan’s hands to where their bodies are still joined, letting his clever fingers carry her the rest of the way over the edge.

They lay together like that for long, quiet moments, still wrapped up in each others’ bodies, planting soft, lazy kisses on shoulders and cheeks and brows. Anakin wonders idly how the Jedi could ever have been so stupid as to think that passion made them weak, because he has never felt more powerful than he does now, with the sated forms of the two people he loves most in this galaxy close at hand.

In a moment, they will pull away from each other. Anakin will fetch a clean cloth to wipe them all down, and Padmé will laugh at his mussed hair, and Obi-Wan will make some snide comment about bruises in places he can’t easily hide, and how is he supposed to intimidate idiot politicians into subservience when he looks like a nexu has been gnawing on him? Eventually, they’ll all pile into the 'fresher, and find clean clothes, and return to the business of building a new Empire of the Sith which will last for a thousand generations.

But for now, he is simply going to enjoy the moment, with the sun gilding both his lovers golden in their bed, and their bodies warm against his own. For now, he is content.


End file.
